Personal treatment compositions for topical application to the skin or hair, which also contain a perfume composition, are well known in the art. These include a wide variety of products such as lotions, shampoos conditioners and styling gels. In the late 1990's hair styling products accounted for approximately $270 million (16%) of the hair care industry.
Known personal treatment compositions can generally be divided into two categories, “rinse-off” and “leave-in” products. “Rinse-off” products include soaps, shampoos and conditioners. “Leave in” products include lotions, hair styling products and conditioners. These products may contain multiple fragrances and may release various fragrances noticeable to the user during their normal use, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,903 and WO 95/16432. WO 95/16432 discloses a cleaning composition with a dual blooming perfume system having a non-confined perfume and a confined perfume, wherein the confined perfume and the non-confined perfume have different fragrances and wherein the confined perfume fragrance is released as the user rubs the product (i.e., shampoo or conditioner) into their hair.
However, there remains a need for personal treatment compositions for the skin or hair that contain an encapsulated perfume composition, which can release a burst of fragrance, not during the initial topical application, but at other times during the day. This burst of fragrance can provide a signal to the consumer that their hair or skin product continues to work throughout the day, i.e., continues to release a pleasing fragrance. This burst of fragrance can be achieved by designing an encapsulation system that does not release an encapsulated fragrance during the product application phase but releases an encapsulated fragrance with the application of mechanical forces later in the day such as rubbing, blow drying or brushing.